This invention relates in general to illuminating and air circulating devices and, in particular, to an illuminating and air circulating device which is portable and adapted to be affixed to a standard electrical wall socket.
This invention relates to a portable socket-mounted light and air freshener device that provides both exterior illumination and air circulation through generation of an air flow in conjunction with an air freshener composition. The socket-mounted light and air freshener of the invention is capable of being coupled to a conventional electrical wall socket for physical support thereon.
It is well known to attach an illuminating device to a wall socket and the like, such as, to provide light in a darkened room, whereby such lights are generally small and are readily moved from room to room as needed. However, these previous portable illuminators have solely been intended to provide light without possessing a capability of improving the quality of air in the surrounding area.
Known devices, which are adapted to produce both an illumination and air circulation, typically require physical installation within a room, or are relatively large and bulky and are not suited for portability and economy of operation or manufacture. The incorporation of the dual provisions of light and air freshening, such as accomplished by circulation of an air flow through an air freshening material, is highly desirable under many numerous conditions, such as, in the rooms of homes, offices, and the like. However, the lack of portable mobility of typical fan/light assemblies renders them undesirable for general low cost and non-permanent application. In addition, prior art devices of this type often are relatively inefficient and costly to operate for sustained period of time.